


A Moment in Brooklyn

by yucc



Series: satu irama [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, or it can be interpreted as an au in which everybody is happy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Steve senang mendengar Bucky berbicara.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/gifts).



> [marvel, stucky, senyap] untuk noct-san.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Steve senang mengajak Bucky berbicara.

Ada rasa hangat di dada Steve setiap kali ia melihat antusiasme di mata biru Bucky. Di lain waktu, Steve merasa dadanya bergemuruh ketika Bucky tertawa di tengah kalimatnya. Seluruh ekspresi wajah Bucky saat mereka terlibat perbincangan seru membuat Steve merasa dirinya adalah orang terbahagia di dunia.

Sederhananya, Steve senang mendengarkan suara Bucky.

"... Hei. Kalau sudah di kasur, jangan berpikir lagi. Kepalamu bisa panas nanti, Steve," kata Bucky. Pria berambut cokelat itu mengusap lembut rambut pirang Steve. Senyum kecil perlahan terbit di wajah Steve.

"Maaf, Buck."

Steve dan Bucky saling berpandangan. Waktu bergulir dan pelukan Steve pada pinggang Bucky kian mengerat. Keduanya tenggelam dalam raut kegembiraan satu sama lain.

Steve senang sekali mengajak Bucky berbicara, tapi ia juga senang hanyut dalam suasana senyap berdua, bersama-sama dengan Bucky-nya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
